Character Policy
Characters Characters must be wizards/witches, half-breeds, or one of the other races as outlined in J.K.Rowling's Harry Potter books. If they do not conform to this genre, then they will be deleted. Remember to get your character approved. Character Names: Full You must have both a first and last name, or your character will not get approved. Character Names: Cutlure Use ethnically correct names. I.e. give French characters French names, Swiss characters Swiss names, ect. There are lots of name resources online that can be used for this. Character Names: Language Your character names must be appropriate. (younger people on here) No swearing or vulgar language in the names. Character Names: Nonsense You must have a NAME. Not random letters. The name can be very very very very '''very' creative. In fact, it doesn't have to be real. But please, your name '''SHOULD NOT' be random letters. Example: ufo yo po jo Character Names: Capitalization You character's name must be properly capitalize. No names starting with lowercase letters. Individuality We get inspiration from the world around us, and getting character ideas from existing stories is ok. But do something to make them your own, don't just change their name and call it good. Loosely based is ok, but it shouldn't be enough that they can easily be recognized. Character's Name: Canon (PLEASE READ) Same Name as a Character Your character should not be the exact same name as a character from Harry Potter. Please, do not name your character Harry Potter or Hermione Granger. It can be Harry, or Luna, but not "Harry Potter" or "Luna Lovegood". Relationship with Characters: Family (I.e. John Potter) You are not allowed to be directly related to any important character in the Harry Potter books. This means you cannot be the son or daughter of Harry Potter, or Severus Snape. You may be related to a magical family, but you may not spell out the direct connection. Also, remember to make them geographically reasonable. Relationship with Characters: Friends, Neighbors, ect. You cannot have you characters know any characters from the books. They can know about them (they even study them in history class), but they cannot personally know them. Character Limit There is no exact limit to the amount of characters a user can have, though do not allow yourself more than you can handle. An ideal maximum is 10 characters per user, however if you can control and roleplay more than that, you are allowed. If you have an excess of unroleplayed characters, you will be asked by the administration to delete some, and given a warning not to create so many again. Character's Magic/Abilities Your character should not be able to perform magic above their year in school. Another example is that students below 5th year shouldn't be able to produce a Patronus (yes, Harry could, but the comment was frequently made how unusual and talented that made him in this area). Adult characters don't have as strict limits, but should not be overpowered (a judgment made by an Admin, if necessary). They shouldn't know every spell, or be able to perform magic more powerful than other characters. There may be special cases decided by Admins, but unless you get special permission from an Admin, don't assume your character can do these things. Adoption To adopt a character whose user is inactive, or who's user has given up for adoption, you must have written permission from an Admin, and you are under obligation to change any aspects of the character that may not agree with our policies. Adopted characters count in your character total, and if they are half-breeds, Animagi, or have "extra powers," it counts. Race You may create characters of other races, as long as that race exists in the Harry Potter world. They will still need to be approved, and approved by an Admin. Also, even if they are approved, if you are playing them overpowered, you will be warned against such activity. Also, they are quite rare, so if you have more than 1 you need admin permission. Rare and Natural Abilities Each user is limited to ONE Animagus, and ONE "extra power", each a separate character. "Extra power" is defined as anything more than standard magical powers (Parselmouth, Seer, Metamorphmagus, werewolf). Category:Policy